


'69

by PontiusHermes



Category: Hotel California - The Eagles (Song)
Genre: Belonging, Friendship, Gen, Home, Hotels, Returning Home, Supernatural Elements, Sweet, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: So, I (mis)interpreted the line 'We haven't had that spirit here since 1969' as being about a ghost/demon which newly returned after being away since 1969. I liked the idea, so I decided to turn it into a fic...





	'69

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a weird one, but I hope you enjoy!  
> Hermes

‘Relax,’ said The Night Man, ‘we are programmed to receive. You can check out any time you like, but you can never leave!’

‘Nice one,’ chuckled a voice in his ear as the unfortunate guest slumped to the floor in a faint, ‘You probably shouldn’t say such things to the crazy ones like him.’ The Night Man jumped violently and swung around to find himself staring into a pair of luminous red eyes.

‘Good blessed heavens!’ The Night Man exclaimed, ‘I haven’t seen you since ’69!’

The red-eyed being smiled. It was a genuine smile, and gentle, but something about his dinner jacket-clad form was still vaguely and inexpressibly demonic. He straightened his neat black tie self-consciously and made a slight bow. ‘I made my first journey to another place.’  
‘And?’ The Night Man prompted, ‘What was it like there? Similar to here?’  
The being in the dinner jacket opened his mouth, as if to talk, then shut it again.  
‘I cannot say,’ he replied after a slight pause, ‘But it was beautiful.’  
The Night Man raised his eyebrows in disbelief. ‘Beautiful?’  
‘Yes, very.’ The red-eyed being spoke absolutely calmly, but with more happiness than The Night Man had ever seen in him. ‘There are so many there like me. They understand. I learned so much. But I never knew there were so many…’

The Night Man smiled as he picked the guest’s car keys up from the floor. Shouldering the small travel bag containing the man’s belongings, he headed into the dusty, unlit parking lot, towards the only car. The red-eyed being scooped up the unconscious guest and followed. They left the man asleep in the driver’s seat, with his belongings in the back and the key in the ignition for when he woke.

‘Will you stay there?’ The Night Man asked once they were back inside.  
The being in the dinner jacket considered the question. ‘Maybe one day, but not now,’ he replied, and smiled softly, ‘I do like it there very much, but this place is my home.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> Hermes


End file.
